


Bubble Wrap

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Misadventures of a Not So Secret Couple [15]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: The most efficient way of protecting a loved one in the eyes of Kang Daniel.





	Bubble Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> Anotha mini drabble
> 
> a.k.a 
> 
> A look into domestic Nielwoon life ^^

“Ah!”

“What’s wrong?” Daniel asked over his shoulder. He was currently seasoning the galbi for their dinner.

Sungwoon backed away from the cutting board, cradling his finger. He quietly moved to the sink to run water over the cut.

Daniel came over to him and gasped at the sight of blood in the sink. “Oh my gosh!” He panicked.

“It’s just a cut, Daniel.” Sungwoon sighed, knowing how the taller was going to react.

“I’ll be right back, hyung! I’m going to get the first aid kit!” He yelled dashing across the room.

Sungwoon wrapped his finger in a paper towel and applied pressure. He made a makeshift band-aid with a new damp paper towel and went back to slicing the vegetables. He heard the rattling of a box and Daniel’s heavy clomps behind him.

“Hey, what are you doing?!” He spun Sungwoon around by the shoulder. “You’re hurt! Don’t keep going!”

Sungwoon tried to pull out of his grip. “I just cut my finger. It happens.”

Daniel gave him a hard stare and pulled him away from the uncooked ingredients. “Don’t make me mad, hyung. If I said I want to take care of you, let me take care of you.”

Sungwoon relented, watching his boyfriend’s concentrated face as he unwrapped the wet paper towel and wrapped gauze around his bloody finger.

“Hold right here.”

Daniel took a band-aid from the box and sealed it around the piece of gauze. It was pink and covered with Rilakkuma heads.

“Really?” Sungwoon deadpanned.

“What? They’re cute. I’m a cute guy.” Daniel said as he put everything back into the kit. “Don’t get hurt or next time I’ll wrap you in bubble wrap.”  

“That’s a bit much, don’t you think?” Sungwoon grinned as Daniel left the first aid kit near the sink.

“Someone has to protect you, hyung.”

“Mhm, so how do you explain the haunted house situation? Was I not the one to protect you?”

Daniel turned Sungwoon around and placed the knife back in his grasp. He scratched his ear and went back to seasoning the meat.

“I don’t recall.”


End file.
